City of Weißhaupt
Weißhaupt, officially Weißhaupt KB, Kronslandbezirk (English: Crownlands District) is the capital city of Aquitania and one of the 6 States of Aquitania. Located on the Flussburg River, Weißhaupt is one of the most populated cities in Aquitania, second to Savoy. It borders the Hosswell Bay to the east, and is surrounded by the Principality of Savoy on all land borders. The city is located on the northeastern fringe of the Ausspott Metropolitan Region, which is home to 16,464,020 people, it is the cultural and political capital of the 3rd empire. The clear, blue waters of the Hosswell Bay and the collection of museums and historical landmarks attract millions of tourists every year from all around the world; the city receives 15 Million visitors per year. The warm beaches are a result of northern currents bringing in warm water from the equator. Notable attractions include Pier Hayward, named after a 500 year old Stritchan aircraft carrier that was decomissioned and anchored there in 2920; the Königsberg Schloss, official residence of the Imperial Family; Wurssburg Palast, a historical palace; Maya-Els-Platz, a wealthy district and home to the Square Arc; The Heilenberger Tor, a famous city gate; the Hohensteinburg-Colliete Platz, a historic square; the White District, the new financial district; Union Platz; and Altkott District, the Government District. Königsberg Schloss, in the city outskirts, is home to the Imperial Family and Museum of Imperial Family History; the Reichspalast, seat of the Kaiser & Imperial Court is a popular attraction, it was formerly the Aquitanian Bundesversammlung, but was destroyed in the 3060's, it was restored and the newly assembled Reichsversammlung moved to a new building in the White District. The Financial District was completely rebuilt from scratch after the 3060 civil war and given a new name, "White District", the Weißtag, home to the Reichsversammlung, was built to host the new assembly. 'History' The city emerged around the year 1200BCE as a small temporary resort village in what was then a part of the Kingdom of the Prussians in the Aquitanii Imperium, it later grew into a town. Prior to the fall of the Aquitanii Imperium, the now popular city was called "Halssanek", it was a very important port, receiving eastern ships primarily from Vanashel (currently Arcadia) and other continental destinations. Sevintrian Occupation After the Sevintrian Occupation, Halssanek was levelled, and a new settlement was built over it to function as a spa resort town like its predecessor. The displaced population reportedly came back after the new Sevintrian Overlords proved to be tolerant with their new subjects. The town became the capital of the Halssanek territory and was renamed Waltzkapt (Lord's Town) to symbolise the town's status concerning the surrounding population. The town changed little during the Sevintrian presence, being small in size and a few kilometres south from the Flussburg's mouth. The town's name evolved and was Aquitanized by the locals to Weißhaupt in the 3rd century. By the early 4th century, the town had grown, was heavily fortified and was renowned for being the sturdiest Sevintrian Administrative town in the entire country, as a result, the chaotic final years of the Sevintrian Occupation (384-402) saw no conflict in the town itself, resisting five sieges by the Prussians. The town was later evacuated by the Sevintrians after a series of Aquitanian victories in the rest of the country, fearing the massacres of ethnic Sevintrians that resulted in post-Aquitanian victories, the High Lords and the town's garrison left the town on August 7th, 402. A Prussian army peacefully entered the town on August 12th of the same year, welcomed by ecstatic crowds and a cheering population. Post-Occupation 402-1380 The town was renamed Königsberg-Weißhaupt by the victorious Prussians and was incorporated as a city in their Kingdom in the year 403, on the anniversary of the Prussian Army's entrance and liberation. The city grew in importance over the centuries, replacing Brandenburg and becoming the capital of Prussia from 1042 until Savoy's indepence as a part of the Unification Clauses in 1507. Königsberg became an important centre of commerce and the arts after the 1042 Capital Proclamation, many monumental projects turned the town sized city into what most people recognise today. Notable changes included the creation of the port of Königsberg on the mouth of the Flussburg River, the location of modern Königsberg City Proper, in 1134. The port was a few kilometres north of Old Königsberg's location, which had already grown out of its old walls. The new city abandonded Sevintrian architecture and was built with Prussian and Aquitanian styles, the new location caused Old Königsberg to lose importance and be neglected until becoming part of the city itself a few centuries later. The move is largely credited with the remarcable preservation of the old city, which largely lived out of its fish markets until reincorporation. In 1298, the city was one of the most populated cities in the Aquitanian Kingdoms, with 230,000 estimated inhabitants, the city continued to grow and expand its influence in the Western Mainland, largely dominated by Prussia, until 1507. Principality of Savoy 1507-2907 In 1505, Savoy declared its independence from Prussia, on the eve of the culmination of the Unification Clauses, which would see the Aquitanian Kingdoms become a unified empire. By imperial decree, the city was handed to the newly established Principality of Savoy to prevent all out war, Prussia was handed the strategic port of Preutterdam from Ludonnia in the south as compensation. Königsberg, also called Weißhaupt by Savoyards, was largely neglected by the Princes and Princesses of Savoy, which lived and were active patrons of the City of Savoy, capital of their realms. However the city was an important port for trade with the eastern kingdoms of the Empire, especially Avaris and Arcadia, capitals of Vladien and the empire, respectively; the city's population continued to grow and remain an important urban center in the Principality and in the Empire. In the turn of the 19th century, Königsberg-Weißhaupt regained importance as an industrial port, economically linked to Savoy, the city leading the industrial revolution in the Empire, Königsberg-Weißhaupt exported machinery to the Eastern Mainland and had a population boom along with other western cities due to immigration from the east. The same movement of people brought capital and fresh innovation, causing a massive architectural revitalization that gave way to the modern financial districts and sudden skyscraper boom born in neighbouring Savoy. Under Savoyard hegemony, Königsberg-Weißhaupt was modernized and formed into what it is today. The city was neglected again in subsequent centuries, losing most of its population during the Great Schism, during that time it was a designated safe city, a neutral city-state under de jure Savoyard administration, which oversaw humanitarian missions in the war torn empire. The city was once again a de facto Savoyard city when the Great Schism ended in 2804, however the 2nd Empire did not reclaim the Western Mainland until 2834, again becoming an important city as a main stop between Arcadia and Savoy until 2893, when the Imperial Capital was moved to Savoy before the outbreak of civil war in 2904. Königsberg-Weißhaupt once again became the second most populous city in independent Savoy when the 2nd Great Schism erupted, it also became an important strategic target to the Prussians, which declared war on the Principality and quickly marched north towards the city, effectively capturing it in the year 2907. The same year, the Prussian Capital was moved from Brandenburg to Königsberg-Weißhaupt, the name Weißhaupt ''was dropped as it was seen as too Savoyard for the new Prussian Capital. '''Kingdom of Prussia 2907-2950' Königsberg became the cultural and political capital of the Greater Kingdom of Prussia after its Second Capital Proclamation in 2907. The city enjoyed the cultural and population boom that characterized the Prussian Age and the subsequent Higher Age in the entire country. The city grew from just 4 million people to 8 million by the end of the Prussian Era thanks to massive government efforts to revitalize obsolete infrastructure, which was nearly a century old at the time, and establishment of cultural institutions to cement the capital's position in the ancient city. The newly arrived Hohensteinburg Dynasty was seeking to Prussianize the Ausspott Region, (largely in Savoy) presumably to annex it into the Prussian core territories to keep it permanently in the kingdom after hegemony over the rest of the Aquitanian States eventually and inevitably ended. The Prussianization scheme largely failed, but it did award Savoy with rich prussian patrimony after the Kingdoms were restored in 2950. The royal family's plan to annex Königsberg failed after the Ausspott region was returned to Savoy in 2949, isolating the city in the north as an exclave, at the time, Königsberg became the 2nd most populated city in Prussia. 2nd Kingdom of Aquitania 2950-3030 The city remained capital of the newly proclaimed Kingdom of Aquitania in 2950, but it was also still a Prussian territory and city, prompting formal protests from Savoy over the city's sovereignty, fearing a Prussian invasion to connect the exclave with the Prussian mainland. The 2nd Great Schism was still a fresh memory in everyone in the country and concern was real in Königsberg and in Savoy, acting upon the situation, the royal assembly decided to create a new Federal State, the city state of Königsberg, in a very effective neutral approach to the crisis, thus ending the issue in 2952, moving the capital was a real possibility, as many people supported the move to Savoy, several referendums were held throughout the Higher Age. During the Higher Age 2945-3030, Königsberg's role as the capital of the country and cultural center of the Aquitanian Kingdoms was challenged only by the city of Savoy, which was and still is the financial heart of the country, the fact that Königsberg belonged to no specific kingdom helped it exert unbiased control over the rest of the states. In the year 3010, Savoy was blamed for causing the economic recession that culminated in the 3028 hyperinflation of the Kritine and public opinion favored Königsberg as the permanent capital in the 3030 3rd referendum. 3rd Imperial Period 3030-3375 3060 Civil War In 3059, 78% of the city was destroyed by a civil war that lasted only a couple of years thanks to foreign intervention, the city's restoration was finalised in the year 3098. Aquitania-Constantinian War 3268-3275 Weißhaupt was bombed several times during the war, damaging historic buildings and inflicting casualties in the city, the bombings lasted from 3273 until the end of the war in 3275. The city hosted part of the peace negotiations and was subsequently rebuilt with Imperial funds after the end of the war. The bombings were the first time the city saw war in 214 years of relative peace. Evacuations of Weißhaupt 3375 Reclamation Era 3440-Present 'Government' Weißhaupt is divided into 18 Districts (Bezirke). 'Transportation' 'Culture' Category:Aquitania Category:Cities